


I'll Make The Moon Shine Just For Your View

by Shaleschnueffler



Series: Dreamscape [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Don't Judge Me, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gentleness, Happy, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, No Smut, POV Sam Winchester, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester is Loved, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Touching, UGH I love them, Worship, it's just a fact, no graphic depiction tho, please don't expect smut, slight seperation anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler
Summary: Gabriel finally makes clear that Sam means way more to him than just pleasure and warmth.





	I'll Make The Moon Shine Just For Your View

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered I feed on Sabriel. I breathe it. It's my life essence.  
> I had this on my computer for quite some time now and decided to look it over and finish the damn thing, simply because I wanted some positivity and fluff on my account. Why is everything I write angsty, I do not understand.  
> Anyway, I'm not sure I even know what this is, I felt kind of uncomfortable writing this, I hope it's not too disappointing and you at least partly enjoy reading this. Please don't hate me. Did I cross an invisible line? I don't know! help.  
> The title is a quote from BANNERS' Someone To You!

Sam was confused.  
  
He remembered making out with his boyfriend on a soft blanket in the middle of a wide field of beautiful green grass for at least twenty minutes when Gabriel had wordlessly snapped his fingers all of a sudden.  
  
And now Sam found himself standing in some room he'd never even seen before, and right when he'd been about to raise his voice to audibly complain about his boyfriend's move, his eyes found the bed only a few feet away from him - and the high ceiling, and the soft-looking carpet, and the view from the window...- the whole place, actually. Every single thing seemed more overwhelming than the last. He couldn't help but exhale in awe, a soft gasp escaping his slightly parted lips as he turned around to take it all in. Because damn, wheresoever they were, staying was _definitely_ a passable option in his book.  
  
The bed in the middle of the room was king-sized, maybe even bigger; with clean silk sheets on top that looked soft and comfortable even from where he stood, waking the urge to walk over and just lay down and never get up again; and Sam figured that it might be possible for two people his height to fully stretch out on it. However, it wasn't exactly the bed that had caught his attention at first, but the sheer height of the ceiling above, and the soft light radiating from a lamp in the corner; because although it wasn't anything near dazzling bright, it still filled the whole room, bathed it in a pleasant orange-gold. This shouldn't be possible. And it shouldn't be as fascinating as it currently was to the hunter.  
  
With Sam still in some kind of daze, Gabriel was the first to actually move again. He slowly shuffled over to the bed where he sat down and took off his sneakers, swiftly kicking them away before he raised his eyes to expectantly gaze at the taller man. However, Sam didn't even realize, still too baffled by the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
\- "Everything alright there, Sammy? You seem a little pale", he teased, proceeding to undo the first two buttons of his shirt but apparently not going farther than that as he let his hands drop down to his sides again.  
  
\- "What...?", was all Sam managed to choke out, too taken aback by the sudden change in scenery. One second they were sloppily making out on a blanket underneath the clear sky, and the next Gabriel was raising an eyebrow at him from a huge bed in some pompous, yet oddly comfortable room while he still didn't know where the hell they even _were!_  
  
He couldn't say that he didn't like this, though. He just needed some time to wrap his head around it.  
  
Waiting for the archangel's response - because, honestly, no matter how amazing all this was, he could really use some sort of explanation -, he looked around a little, suddenly noticing that there was no door in the room. But, again, confusion gave way for amazement only seconds later and he decided that he couldn't possibly care less about the fact that there was _no damn door_ , because the astonishing sight that was the sun setting in the distance, coloring everything it reached in a bright, gorgeous golden that reminded him of Gabriel's beautiful whiskey eyes, made him forget everything he'd been thinking about only five seconds ago.  
  
\- "Oh, sorry, didn't realize you had a thing for doing it on the floor", Gabriel replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a smirk as he patted the sheets beside him, signaling Sam to get his ass over to the bed already. And with that, Sam had been proven right in his assumption that Gabriel had only brought them here for sex. Tearing his eyes away from the sunset, he directed his gaze at his boyfriend instead.  
  
\- "I just didn't think you'd go for something this...-"  
  
\- "Elegant? Nice? Wonderful?"  
  
\- "I was going to say pretentious, but yours work too, I guess."  
  
At that, Gabriel crossed his arms with a huff, pretending to feel genuinely offended, but only a second later, the grin was back on his lips as he ran a hand through his golden hair.  
  
\- "Come on, Sammy, I'm a man of style. Stop pretending you _don't_ love this."  
  
Smiling softly and shaking his head - and silently admitting that the angel was right -, the taller man finally padded over, kicking off his shoes somewhere along the way. It wasn't like he had a problem with Gabriel's plan after all. Quite the opposite, actually! And so he might as well just play along for the time being.  
  
Having subtly checked the spot twice - strictly sticking to the unspoken rule to never fully trust a trickster -, he gingerly sat down beside his boyfriend, instinctively sighing because _this mattress was the softest he'd ever touched in his whole life, holy shit._  
  
This was honestly getting better and better.  
  
He needed a few moments to get used to the feeling, but once he'd focused back on reality again, he immediately placed his hands on Gabriel's shoulders, firmly but gently pushing the angel down until he was on his back and Sam could easily get on top of him. What he hadn't considered, however, was that his boyfriend wasn't only an angel but also an ex-trickster. And so, of course, he hadn't exactly expected to have nothing but a fistful of white sheet and air between his fingers a split second later. Puzzled, he stared at the empty space below with a confused frown, not capable of processing something this off-putting this fast. His brain still wasn't at full capacity, apparently.  
  
A surprised yelp escaped his lips when he was grabbed by the shoulders and effortlessly flipped over until his back connected to the soft mattress, with Gabriel towering over him with a cocky smirk.  
  
\- "This is unfair", he groaned, childishly faking a pout while half-heartedly pushing against Gabriel's chest. "Your dumb angel mojo and all."  
  
Nobody had to know how much he loved it when his boyfriend took things into his own hands. And he would never admit it either. Never. Even though his smile probably betrayed him. And even though Gabriel definitely knew, judging by his grin.  
  
\- "We're playing my game here, Sammich. My game, my rules."  
  
And with that, Gabriel leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's, capturing his mouth in a sweet, slow kiss. When the taller man lifted his hands to bury them in the angel's longish hair, Gabriel moved to cup the hunter's face in his own hands, slowly caressing the warm skin with the tips of his fingers. They playfully fought for dominance a little, rolling around on the way too big bed, but no matter what Sam did - or tried to do, seeing as Gabriel knew how to play him most of the time -, he always ended up underneath his boyfriend, with his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and desperately trying to hold back the smile tugging at his swollen lips as he attempted to stage yet another angry huff.  
  
And so he surrendered after a few minutes, accepting Gabriel's decision to take the lead this time. However, although he'd given away the control in the situation, he couldn't help but sneak a hand up his boyfriend's back when Gabriel started to gently nuzzle his throat, and the angel seemed to be okay with that, leaned into the touch even. As soon as he let his hand slip underneath the shorter man's shirt, though, strong fingers wrapped themselves around his own and guided his hand back down, effortlessly pinning it to the mattress.  
  
\- "Let me", Gabriel hummed, and his voice was so soft, so gentle, so unusual for the otherwise loud and active trickster that Sam had to genuinely swallow. "Sam...", the angel sighed against his lips after he'd captured them in another slow kiss, and his voice sounded so different, so _unlike Gabriel_ that the hunter couldn't help it now; his eyes sprang open within split seconds as worry took over, and he met Gabriel's fond gaze, tried to search for answers in the shorter man's amber orbs, without success.  
  
There was nothing but love, and trust, and protectiveness. Still, the anxious feeling simply wouldn't leave him. Maybe it was just his fucked-up brain trying to mess up this perfect moment. Maybe he was just being paranoid.  
  
\- "Gabe?", he asked, quietly, and his heart was beating fast in his chest, not because of their messing around, or the loving smile on his boyfriend's face, or anticipation, but because he was _scared_. Because this felt like a goddamn _goodbye_ , and he simply couldn't _lose him again_. He wouldn't _survive_ losing him again. He wouldn't.  
  
\- "Yeah?", Gabriel gave back, his voice barely more than a whisper as he kissed Sam again, softly, carefully.  
  
\- "What's going on?"  
  
\- "What do you mean?"  
  
The archangel placed his hands on either side of Sam's head to prop up on them; and if the taller man hadn't been so unbearably sick with worry, he would've noticed just how adorable the angel looked, with the messy hair, and the red, kissable lips, and the widened whiskey eyes, and the way he was looking down at him, a single eyebrow raised in noticeable confusion.  
  
\- "You... Are you gonna leave me?"  
  
Gabriel's expression shifted. Drastically. And Sam regretted asking. He should've kept quiet, should've just accepted Gabriel's tenderness, should've let it slide, because Gabe hated talking, because--  
  
\- "Of course not", the archangel growled from above, eyes sternly set on Sam as he furrowed his brows. The hunter wasn't satisfied with that answer. He definitely wasn't. But before he even had the chance to respond, Gabriel raised his voice once more, lips suddenly quirked up in a perky smirk again.  
  
\- "C'mon, Samsquatch, I'd never leave such an attractive moose. Besides, I don't know what I'd be doing without this amazing sex." He placed another gentle kiss on Sam's lips who, in turn, smiled sheepishly. Only when Gabriel moved down to his throat once more about ten seconds later, seemingly considering this conversation over, the hunter dared to speak up again.  
  
\- "But...what's with all the...sappy stuff? I mean...that's so not... _you"_ , he breathed, tilting his head back with a low sigh so that Gabriel had better access to his jaw.  
  
\- "Sam", the angel whispered against his ear, his warm breath causing a cold shiver to run down his back. "We've been fucking for months now."  
  
What Gabriel was saying didn't make sense at all.  
  
\- "And I've never shown you how much I love you. So I just wanna do that, alright? Love you." And the angel was back to this soft, gentle voice again, placing chaste kisses along Sam's jaw and neck and throat and mouth; and all the worry had suddenly been washed away like letters in the sand, leaving only warmth and love and fondness in the taller man's body.  
  
\- "I love you too", he whispered softly, not knowing if he'd even been supposed to speak up, if a response had even been expected, but the long loving kiss that Gabriel captured his lips in was proof enough that the angel was more than content with the answer. And they went on like this, Gabriel softly, gently, tenderly caressing and worshipping every inch of Sam's skin, combing his fingers through dark messy hair, kissing every spot he could reach; and Sam relaxing into the mattress, not sure if he should let his eyes slip shut or try to keep them open so he wouldn't miss a single expression that flashed over the angel's beautiful face. He wanted to take them all in, to store them away in the back of his mind so he could always come back to them, always remember.  
  
When Gabriel buried his hands in Sam's hair to pull him in for a heated, yet gentle, kiss, though, he eventually made his choice. Closing his eyes, fully giving himself up to his boyfriend, he clasped the archangel's shirt in his fingers, not willing to let him go anytime soon - until Gabriel sat up to _finally_ slip off his top.  
  
From that point on, everything got a little blurry. Hair was ruffled and skin was caressed; clothes were removed, kisses exchanged, breaths taken, spots teased, groans breathed, countless "I love you"s spoken; until, eventually, they collapsed on top of each other, covered in sweat and gasping for air.  
  
And well, what could he say? Gabriel had been right. Sam had loved, _still loved_ , every single second of it.  
  
Weakly snapping his fingers to get them clean again, the angel whistled softly.  
  
\- "Remarkable", he breathed with an exhausted smirk; and Sam felt the burning urge to speak up, to declare his love for the man next to him over and over again, but before he could raise his voice to even say _one_ of the many thoughts that were whirling around in his mind out loud, Gabriel wordlessly wrapped his arms around the hunter and pulled him close to his chest. And so Sam simply nodded in silent agreement instead, snuggling closer with a soft, content sigh.  
  
At that moment, there was no place he would rather be. This was who he was, this was where he belonged. Destiny had taken him here. All the effort, all the pain, all the agony he'd gone through - he'd finally found a reason for it all. Everything seemed worth it. If only for a moment, if only for now.  
  
He drifted off, listening to the steady beating of Gabriel's heart and feeling clever fingers gently comb through his messy hair; already too far gone to notice the way the angel pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering "I love you" over and over again.


End file.
